


Semper Fi

by BelleMorte180



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleMorte180/pseuds/BelleMorte180
Summary: Being a military wife was not the direction Caroline thought her life would go, but the moment she met Klaus Mikaelson, she knew that he was going to be the love of her life. After a year alone in a city on the opposite coast of her hometown, Caroline cannot wait to be in the arms of her husband again.Her husband who was finally coming home.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 174





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Anonymous: AH: Klaus is a veteran coming home and Caroline meets him at the airport with their son! Sweetness and fluff
> 
> and
> 
> Giulia: army!klaus coming back home and Caroline tells him she's pregnant.

The airport was crowded as Caroline made her way through the terminal, propping her four-month-old son on her hip as she went. The chatter was loud, and she weaved her way through families that, by the exhausted look on the parents faces, appeared to be heading on some vacation in California. She heard the slapping of her white flip-tops hitting her heels as she made a brisk pace towards the terminal, she was given in the email she received the day before. Making her way across the airport, she began to see familiars faces here and there. She had thought that see them would settle her racing heart but instead, it only caused her excited anxiety to increase. It was becoming real. The dream she had for the past year was finally in her grasps.

Caroline followed the signs towards the correct gate, spying men in navy blue and white Marine Corps uniforms. She knew she was heading in the right direction at the sight of them. Her heart was pounding in her chest and the adrenaline was coursing through her veins. She had been on edge for the entirety of the week when she got the notification that he would be coming home. It had been well over a month since she had any communication from him and even longer since she saw him. While she cherished the video chats and letters they exchanged, due to the location of his deployment, the specifics Caroline was unaware of, they were few and far in between.

When he was deployed, Caroline found herself alone in San Diego with little to no support outside of a few friends she made when they first moved into their small military owned townhouse. The two friends she made, Hayley and Liv, were both military wives and helped Caroline the best they could with the military life. It was a long way from her family, but Caroline knew what she was signing up for when she married him. When he held out his hand, asking her to take a leap of faith and marry him; Caroline didn’t think twice.

They eloped and despite her family’s disapproval, she had never been so happy to do something so completely reckless. It wasn’t that her parents, her father in particular, did not like him; it was more of the fact that Caroline barely knew him when she married him. Three months was such a short time. Caroline had just turned twenty-one and was in her final semester of college; but from the moment her blue eyes latched onto his, Caroline couldn’t look away.

_Eighteen months earlier_

_Caroline laughed as she held the glass tightly in her hand; a plastic tiara perched on her head and sash over her shoulder. Her eyes trailed the bar that was close to the Marine base in Quantico, Virginia. She lived in a small town just west of the base and seeing that it was the closest town that had a decent nightlife without having to venture all the way to Washington D.C, Caroline and a few of her roommates drove the distance to celebrate her twenty-first birthday._

_“Which one bought the drink?” Caroline asked the red headed bartender. Caroline looked down at the name tag that read the name ‘Genevieve’ and smiled. The woman was not exactly friendly, but Caroline was willing to assume that it was due to the crowded bar and not her distinct personality. Genevieve pointed towards Caroline’s left and she saw a few men dressed in Marine Corps uniforms surrounding a table. They were loud and boisterous, something they shared with the rest of the bar._

_“The one with the dimples.” Genevieve replied, and Caroline zeroed in on the man with curly blond hair and a devastating smile. His eyes flickered to her, knowing that the bar tender was pointing him out; something he seemed almost smug about. “He said he wanted me to make a drink for you, birthday girl’s choice.”_

_Caroline gave a happy laugh, shaking her head. She liked being able to make her own decisions and the fact that he was willing to let her pick anything really made him seem like something special. All night she had been supplied with drinks here and there, but they all just assumed she wanted some fruity concoction without considering her desires. Caroline could have ordered the most expensive drink the bar offered, but she refrained, choosing a basic sprite with vodka. She tossed a quick look to her group of friends. They all were engrossed in their own amusements to really pay Caroline attention at the moment. Gathering her strength, Caroline walked over to the table full of Marines, but paid his comrades no mind. She locked eyes with the one who paid for her drink and tossed him her best pageant smile._

_“I believe I owe you a thank you.” Caroline beamed brightly at him; detailing the brightness of his eyes and the dimples on his cheeks. His eyes flickered over the crown, her tight dress and settled on her smile. While he clearly thought she was beautiful, never once did he ogle her body in any sort of form; a fact that Caroline much appreciated._

_“I believe you do. I thought it would be a shame if the birthday girl did not have a drink or two sent her way.” His voice was made of velvet sent the butterflies in her stomach fluttering. His smile was kind and there was a spark of mischief in his eyes that drew Caroline in. “In repayment, can I get the birthday girl’s name?”_

_“Caroline.”_

_“Happy birthday Caroline.” He held out his hand and Caroline took it happily; feeling his callused palm meet hers. A spark traveled from their connected hands and spiraled all over her body. “I’m Klaus.”_

“Name?” Caroline was jerked from her thoughts as she made her way up to the Marine who was holding a clipboard in his hand. He was peering down at her as though annoyed that he clearly had to repeat himself. It was a busy day and there was at least a dozen family’s waiting anxiously for the terminal to open and their loved ones to walk through that gate.

“Sorry. Right. Um. Caroline Mikaelson.” The Marine nodded towards her and let her pass into the private terminal that was closed off for the return of the soldiers. “Come on Elliot, let us go and wait for daddy to come home.” Caroline leaned in and kissed the top of her son’s head. The little boy yawned, seeing that it was close to his nap time and buried his face in his mother’s shoulder. “I know that he is so excited to meet you.”

Caroline weaved her way through the smaller crowd in the blocked off terminal and found an uncomfortable seat in the waiting area, her eyes glued to the gate; willing it to open. She was nervous even though she knew she shouldn’t be. She loved Klaus and that only grew deeper since the moment they had met. However, they had more time apart, only together for six months and married for three, before he was shipped out, than they had together. Those six months were the best of her life and she could not wait to start again; especially since there was a third person in their life now.

Caroline’s phone buzzed and she reached down to see Elijah’s, Klaus’s brother, name pop up with a text message asking if he had come home yet. Klaus’s family was from New Orleans and could not come out to California to welcome him home. She knew that they all, minus his parents (the bastards) were anxiously waiting to hear of the news of his safe return. She was sure that if it wasn’t for Elijah, all five of Klaus’s siblings would be blowing up her phone. It honestly surprised Caroline that Rebekah was not constantly calling and texting her. Out of all of his siblings, Caroline was closest with Rebekah. She had come out to San Diego for a week to meet, not only her sister-in-law but her nephew as well. The two blondes hit it off immediately.

“Is this seat taken?” Caroline’s eye popped up to see an older woman pointing to the seat next to her. She was tall, frail with chocolate skin and had dark curly hair. She appeared to be alone and uneasy. Caroline nodded her head and quickly sent Elijah a text back before storing her phone into her purse. “I’m Sheila.”

“Caroline.” She tossed the woman a bright smile and Sheila’s eyes focused on the little boy who was now hiding his face in Caroline’s neck, but his eyes continued to peek out from the crook in her neck. Caroline gave a chuckle and shook her head. “And this little guy is my son Elliot.”

“He is gorgeous.” Sheila replied and reached out and tickled his stomach, causing Elliot to give a loud laugh. His bright blue eyes shined widely and a toothless smile. He had been teething the last few weeks and she could see a few teeth peeking through his gums. “He looks just like you.”

“If you think that, wait till you see his father. Elliot is like his mini clone.” Caroline chuckled and looked down at her son. Elliot did look almost identical to the photos Rebekah had shown Caroline of Klaus when he was an infant. He had his curly blonde hair, having been born with a full head, his blue eyes and the same dimples that made Caroline fall in love with him. “Who are you waiting for?”

“My granddaughter Bonnie. She is finally coming home. After so long away.” Sheila got a wistful look on her face and Caroline couldn’t help but reach out and grip her hand, hoping to provide some sort of comfort to the older woman. Caroline knew how hard this life was and knew how lonely it could be. “I’m assuming that it is your husband coming home?” Caroline smiled brightly and looked back down at her son. “And I’m assuming the first meeting for this little one?”

“Yeah. It is.” Tears sparked in her eyes for a moment; it was a dream Caroline held dear to her from the moment she had given birth to Elliot with only her mother’s hand to hold. Klaus was deployed and while they had a video chat, it wasn’t the same. She wanted to see Klaus hold their son in his arms, for those tearful eyes she saw in the video to be experienced first-hand. She thought on the moment she told Klaus she was pregnant, a mere four weeks after he had shipped out.

_Eleven months earlier_

_Caroline sat on her couch, alone, staring at the laptop waiting for the video call to connect. When she was contacted by one of Klaus’s superiors tell her that they would be able to connect her with a video chat, she jumped at the chance. It was more than the fact that she missed him; she did, but as she clutched the small photo in her hand._

_She took a few deep breaths. It was not something she had planned or expected. Caroline had always been careful with her birth control, but she supposed accidents did happen. The pill was not fool proof and there were days where she and Klaus would not get out of the bed, especially after he learned of his deployment shortly after they moved to San Diego. She was faced with being alone is a new city, figuring out what to do with a degree in communications and no connections._

_Now she had a whole new challenge._

_And one she was most excited for._

_When the video connected, Caroline could not help the wide smile spread across her face. It had only been a month since he left but it felt longer. She missed feeling his hands on her body and hearing his laugh first thing in the morning as he teased her for needing coffee first and function later. She missed their late-night conversations. She missed him._

_He looked good. His curly hair was cut shorter, fashioned after the typical military buzz cut. His beard was gruff and unshaven and Caroline could not help but miss how that stubble would feel against her skin as she kissed him. His smile was still devastating, and the dimples pronounced the moment his eyes landed on her face._

_“I love you.” It was the first words out of his lips when he saw her, and Caroline could not help but let the tears that slide down her cheeks. “Don’t cry Sweetheart. I’ll be home before long and we can pick up where we left off.”_

_“Klaus. There is something you should know.” Caroline mentally cursed herself at the sight of Klaus’s worried look. The fear that passed through his eyes was harsh and she could only imagine the horrible things he was thinking of, the scandal of Stefan and Elena having reached him by now. Before he could jump to false conclusions, the words tumbled out of her mouth. “I’m pregnant.”_

_“What?”_

_“Yeah. I’m just over twelve weeks.” She picked up the ultrasound and showed it up to the camera. She watched Klaus’s face and the million different emotions that passed through his eyes. “Looks like you left me with a parting gift after all.”_

_“I’m going to be a dad?”_

_“Yeah, baby. You are.” The smile and happiness that illuminated Klaus’s face was enough to get Caroline through each doctor’s appointments alone; to face labor, holding only her mother’s hand who flew out to be with her for the first few weeks. It was enough to get her through holding her son for the first time after he was born, knowing it would be months before Klaus would have the same opportunity._

“You must be excited to see him.” Shelia told her, giving her a sweet smile. “You know, I loved a man once. A very long time ago. He gave me my daughter Abby, but he died while deployed before she was born. He was a Marine much like Bonnie. He was the reason she joined. Bonnie always loved hearing stories about her grandfather. I think she idolized him a bit.” Shelia lost herself in a gaze for a moment. Caroline felt her heart seize up; it was something she thought so much on in that last year. Would she receive the news that Klaus was killed? Living her life with a few precious memories of their time together?

No. Caroline could not think on such things. Klaus was alive and well, and on his way home to her; to their son. She knew he was nervous about meeting Elliot. She knew he hated missing every milestone thus far; but Elliot was young. He wouldn’t remember Klaus not being there for those moments; his birth, his first night in their home, his first bath, first smile and first laugh. Klaus missed the late nights when Elliot wouldn’t sleep through the night.

Klaus missed Caroline being terrified when Elliot had a fever from an ear infection; but Caroline knew that there would be more fevers for him to cradle their son through.

He missed the lonely breakdown Caroline had as she listened to their son’s nonstop crying late into the night; but Caroline was sure that Klaus would be there for more of her weak moments.

He missed the moment when Elliot slept soundly the first time; and Caroline knew she would see Klaus kiss him on the forehead as they tucked him into bed.

He missed the moment when Caroline fell in love with their son as she held him in her arms for the first time; but he would see that love shine through every day for the rest of their lives.

There were firsts in Elliot’s life that he missed but there would be a thousand more memories to make sure that Klaus would be there for.

She recorded everything on video and by photo. She wrote him letters as often as she could, mailing them to the address she was given with updates on Elliot’s progress. Every video chat they had, she would put him on and listen to Klaus talk to their son. She loved the smile on her husband’s lips as he gave his undivided attention to Elliot; and it pained her to see the tears in his eyes when they had to say goodbye.

“You really loved him, didn’t you?” Caroline asked Sheila. The older woman gave her a sad smile; giving Caroline the answered she needed. “Even though this life is lonely and hard; and he gave the ultimate sacrifice, it was worth it. Wasn’t it? You wouldn’t change anything?”

“Would you?”

Caroline thought on the past few months living a life of a single mother, wondering if the love of her life was going to die while serving his country overseas. In those few moments alone, with only her mother speaking to her, her father still disappointed in her for choosing to love Klaus over the dreams her father had for her. The idea of leaving and going to Virginia was tempting but she never really even considered it. She stayed because she couldn’t imagine her life without the love she shared with Klaus. She thought on that night Klaus asked to marry her, even though they had just begun.

_Fifteen months earlier_

_Caroline laid in her bed, a white sheet covering her chest and she gazed up at Klaus’s face. His blonde curls falling into his eyes; they seemed sad and it was a look Caroline had not seen on him. From the moment she laid eyes on him in that overcrowded bar, he exuded happiness. He claimed that it was her doing; that she breathed life into him in a way that had taken him by surprise. He told her of his family, and the soap opera style drama that followed them so Caroline could not doubt that he was honest with her about his feelings._

_She reached up and placed her hand on the side of his cheek. She loved him. It was new, fresh and electrifying; but real. She had never felt this way for any of her lovers. Not Matt. Not Tyler. They felt fleeting in comparison to Klaus. He set everything she felt on fire; he lit up her life with color, adoration and desire. He was the one; the love of her life. Her friends told her that being with him was reckless, but she did not care._

_Caroline was not reckless by nature but when Klaus held out his hand, asking her to jump; she would do so blindfolded._

_“What is it?” Caroline whispered into the darkness. She didn’t like seeing him so sad; it was wrong. She wanted to see that smile that made his cheeks hurt. The laugh that set her on edge, the one that made her join along. “Talk to me.”_

_“I’m being transferred.” Caroline sucked in a breath, fear coursing through her veins at the thought. She never thought she would have to say goodbye so soon. She knew that he was a Marine and sometimes they leave for parts of the world that she would never see. She just never thought it would come so soon. “I’m moving out of Virginia.”_

_“What? Where? When?”_

_“A couple of weeks. Just after your graduation.” Klaus leaned down and kissed her. Tears pooled in her eyes at the mere thought of having to say goodbye to him. She pulled him close, “I’m being stationed in San Diego. I might be deployed in the coming months. The writing is on the wall, Sweetheart.”_

_“No.” Caroline shook her head. “I can’t let you go. I’m not ready for this to end. I don’t ever want this to end.” She pulled him down to her, kissed him passionately; allowing their lips to mingle with one another. “I love you.”_

_“I love you too.” Klaus whispered, almost as though it was impossible for him to believe. “I don’t want to lose you either. I have no choice though. I have to leave. It is in my orders from my superiors.” Klaus paused, looking at Caroline as though the sun was setting and rising all at the same time. “Come with me.”_

_“What?”_

_“Come with me.” Hope flashed through his eyes and it was heartbreaking for Caroline to see. “I love you. I can’t lose you. Not now. I knew that moment in the bar that you were it. The moment you came to our table, I knew. I love you and these last few months have been the best of my life. If you come with me, it won’t be easy, but we’ll be together.”_

_“How?”_

_Klaus sat up in bed, the sheet falling around his waist. He took Caroline’s hand into his and brought them to his lips. That mischievous smile appeared on his lips and Caroline felt her heart flutter. His grip was gentle, warm and full of longing._

_“Caroline Elizabeth Forbes, will you marry me?”_

_Caroline sucked in a breath; unable to process the words he had spoken. She always imagined that she would be with a man for years before he proposed; not months. Yet, she knew that she wanted him forever. Klaus was it, whether it be today or in a year, she wanted to grow old with him. The decision was an easy one._

_“Yes.”_

“Elliot, don’t pull mommy’s hair please.” Caroline lightly scolded him. Typically, she wore her hair up in a messy bun due to her son’s desire to pull on her hair, but she wanted to look nice for Klaus. She took extra time with her appearance today. Her hair was down, she wore a light blue sundress; the same one she wore on a day trip to the pier. It was the day she was convinced Elliot was conceived. It wasn’t that she thought he would love her any less if she showed up in jeans and the oversized shirt that was her typical attire since she gave birth when she wasn’t out at the beach taking photos for her blog that she had started since moving to San Diego, but she wanted to leave a lasting impression.

“Do you want to pull your hair back? I can hold him if you do.” Sheila offered and Caroline knew it was meant to be a kind gesture. She seemed to be sweet and meant no harm however, Caroline knew that if she to hand her son over to a stranger, the entire airport would hear Elliot’s displeasure; especially since he was tired from missing a nap. She was worried about whether or not he would allow Klaus to hold him but at least he had the photos she showed him and the video chats where Klaus would speak to him, but it was still a concern. Caroline did not want to see her husband’s disappointed face at the fact that his own son might cry if he tried to hold him. As though he understood what Sheila was offering, Elliot buried his head in her neck and clutched his mother tightly. “I guess that is a no.”

“Sorry, he is just shy.” Caroline replied, pulling her son close and Sheila nodding in understanding. Caroline’s eyes traveled along a few other of people in the terminal and spotted a familiar woman with long brown hair and a man with jet black hair and blue eyes. “Seriously!?”

“What?”

“Do you see that couple over there?” Caroline nodded her head toward the pair and Sheila nodded. “That’s Elena Salvatore. I met her shortly after Klaus and I moved here. Her husband, Stefan, was deployed alongside Klaus. Stefan’s brother Damon, would come out a visit far too often than is normal for a brother-law.” Sheila pursed her lips in understanding. “Anyway, Elena wrote Stefan a ‘dear john’ letter and packed up the house. She is living with Damon the last I heard in Chicago.”

“I take it the man beside her is the brother?” Caroline nodded and Sheila looked over at them again. Caroline noticed that they were not the only ones staring at them. She found that a military base was much like the small town she had grown up in. Everyone knew everyone’s business. The moment Elena ran off with Damon and the news that she filed for divorce was all over the base. Caroline was shocked that Elena and Damon would even have the nerve to welcome Stefan home. According to Klaus, Stefan had not taken the letter well; nor the divorce papers he was served with only a few months back.

“Yup.” Caroline sighed. She knew it wasn’t any of her business. She did not know Elena well nor the state of her marriage with Stefan. Outside of the words that were passed down through the grapevine over the last few months, Caroline knew she did not know the entire story. She only had Stefan’s side and that was re-laid to her via Klaus, who befriended the man while on deployment.

All that being said, Caroline could not help but project her own feelings on the situation. She knew that Klaus would be deployed the moment she married him. It was no secret. She knew that she would be in California, alone, and only having the friends she made after living here. There would be no familiar support, outside her mother who made the trip out to help her through labor, and she would do the best she could to find a life for herself while she waited for Klaus to return. She started her blog, which was doing well, and she made friends, but it wasn’t easy.

Despite the pain, loneliness and moments of weakness, Caroline never regretted taking his hand. She loved him and she just did not understand how a love such as theirs could be forgotten. Even as she stood outside her house, unknowingly carrying his child, Caroline never once regretted choosing him.

_Twelve months earlier_

_Caroline stood on the sidewalk outside their townhouse, looking up and down the street. It appeared to be a normal day with the California sky hanging over head. She had peered out of the curtains over the last few weeks, witnessing a scene similar to the one she was currently experiencing. A cab parked out front, a man in uniform loading a bag into the back while his family stood watching with tears in their eyes._

_Caroline counted down the days, both cherishing the time they had and the dread she was feeling about his departure. She didn’t want him to go but she wasn’t about to ask him to abandon a career and life that he loved. The Marines were apart of him just as she was. Caroline was not going to make him choose; even if saying goodbye to him would break her heart._

_Klaus loaded his bag into the back of the cab, shutting the trunk door a little harder than he had meant to. She knew he was bottling up his emotions and the nervous energy that was pulsing through his veins. Not just because he was saying goodbye to her but because he was facing the unknown. Klaus had been deployed before and while each deployment was different, he typically knew the procedure. There would always be risks involved, they both knew that there was a chance that he would not come home. It was something Caroline laid in bed late at night and thought about more than she was willing to admit aloud, especially to Klaus._

_“Don’t cry. Please.” Klaus whispered to Caroline as he walked over to her. Caroline had thought she was handling this well. It wasn’t until Klaus’s thumb traced across her cheekbone that she realized that she had tears streaming down her face. The acknowledgment of them only made her cry harder, causing Klaus to pull her into his arms. Caroline buried her face in his chest, drenching his Marine jacket in her tears. “I’ll write to you constantly and we will have video chats. Then I’ll be home before you know it and you’ll be scolding me for leaving towels on the floor.”_

_That caused a bubble of sad laughter to slip through her lips._

_“I’m sorry. Here I am a mess when I should be comforting you.” Caroline reached up to wipe away her tears. She looked up into his eyes and saw that they appeared wet, as though he was holding back his own tears. “You’re being so strong. How are you being so strong?”_

_“Trust me Sweetheart, I’m five seconds from going AWHOL.” Caroline gave another humorless laugh, shaking her head. “I’ve never had someone that I was leaving behind before. I mean, I had my siblings but, not like this. Leaving you…” Klaus took a deep breath, not fully able to complete his thoughts in that moment. “I love you. I just…..love you.”_

_“I love you too.” Caroline replied, knowing what Klaus wanted to say but couldn’t. She knew that he felt like he never really had a home before; for the one he grew up in was hostile and violent. It was part of the reason why the military seemed liked the perfect choice for him. Moving from place to place, never having a home was something he was used to, especially after his stepfather threw him out of the house at fifteen._

_But when he married Caroline, it was like finally understood what it was like to have a home. It wasn’t the foundation that a house was built upon, it was the people living within those four walls. He loved his siblings, but when he was thrown from their childhood home, they could not protect him. As an adult, he stood on his own two feet for so long, he no longer needed their shelter. Caroline became so much more than the love of his life._

_She became his foundation_.

“I think they are coming.” Sheila’s voice pulled Caroline from her thoughts, not realizing how much time had passed. She looked towards the gate and could see a flurry of airport staff and Marines preparing for the troops to come through the door. Caroline could feel her heartbeat begin to pick up, pumping faster inside her chest. Elliot shifted in her arms, burying his head deeper into her neck and by the state of his breathing, she could tell that her son had fallen asleep.

Caroline looked down at him and confirmed her suspicions. Elliot was out for the count and she did not know if that made her feel relieved or disappointed. His eyes were completely shut and his eyelashes that were far more luxurious than Caroline could ever have achieved. Part of her wanted Elliot to be awake for Klaus when he first held him but at the same time, she was concerned that he would cry at being held by someone who was not Caroline. Even when Rebekah was out visiting, Elliot cried the first time she held him; and he was only two months old at the time.

However, over the week that Rebekah was staying with her, Elliot did open up and grow more comfortable with his aunt. Caroline knew that her son would eventually warm up to Klaus, she just did not want to see the disappointment on his face when his son reacted in a terrified manner by being held by a stranger. While Klaus could not help it nor did Caroline blame him, to Elliot, Klaus was a stranger.

When the doors to the terminal opened, Sheila reached out and gripped Caroline’s hand; the two women stood eagerly. She looked over to the older woman and saw that tears were streaming down her face. While it was clear that she loved her granddaughter, seeing the hope shining on Sheila’s face struck something deep down inside of Caroline. She could only relate to that feeling so well. She would never admit it, but she had been terrified that Klaus would be coming home in a casket and it was clear that Sheila thought the same for Bonnie; especially having lived through that pain when her husband was killed in action.

It made Caroline feel blessed to know that she was not going to have to suffer that feeling. Klaus was coming home. They would build a life together with their son and maybe more children. It was unknown if they would be in San Diego or if Klaus was going to be too moved to another base in the United States; or stationed in another country. Whatever happened, Caroline would be there with him; just as he cheered her on when she started writing her blog about life on a military base; thus, staring her own business.

Caroline had no idea what the future would hold, but she knew that whatever it was, if she had her family, everything would be perfect.

She sucked in a deep breath as the gate doors opened. On instinct, Caroline pulled Elliot closer to her chest. Her eyes went wide as the military personal filed through the doors. All of them dressed in the brown and grey military fatigues and held duffle bags over their shoulders. Their eyes searched the crowed for their families. Caroline searched each of their faces, hoping to find that one she cared most about.

“Grams!” Caroline turned her head to see a small, dark woman launch herself into Sheila’s arms; who pulled her close into a tight embrace. Caroline gave a small smile at the sight and the joy written on Sheila’s face. It was obvious that this was Bonnie, and the excitement on the Marine’s face was paramount. “I wasn’t sure if you’d be here! I was prepared to catch a flight to Boston to see you! I have a few weeks off before I need to be back in San Diego!”

“Oh, Honey. Of course, I’d be here.” Shelia relied and pushed a strand of Bonnie’s hair that had fallen out of her ponytail behind her ear. Bonnie bent down to pick up her bag that she had dropped when she hugged her grandmother and looped her arm through hers. Sheila looked at Caroline one last time; the two women shared an understanding look. Those they loved the most were home.

As they walked away, Caroline saw Elena giving an awkward wave to a man in fatigues that Caroline knew to be Stefan; Klaus had introduced them on a video chat once. Stefan shook his head in disbelief and bypassed both his ex-wife and brother without a glance. If she had not been nervous about her husband’s home coming, she might have been more curious how that scene played out as Damon called after his brother. She turned back to the gate and waited. Slowly, more Marines made their way out of the gate and she froze.

Klaus was one of the last out, his bright blue eyes darting around, searching for her until they eventually landed on Caroline. The smile that overtook his face was one that made her broken heart feel as though it mended itself. His pace was brisk as he all but ran towards them. Klaus dropped his bag and as he stood before her, he leaned down and brought her lips to his; not caring that they were in a crowded airport or the fact that he was surrounded by the men and women he served with for the past year.

Klaus was home and Caroline knew that he was there to stay.

_Six months earlier._

_Caroline found herself on that old bean bag chair that was the only thing she felt comfortable sitting in. She was hot, sore and enormous. Her stomach was fully round and while she still had about six weeks to go before her due date, she felt as though it was too far away. She was ready for this baby to be born._

_She could hear her mother moving around in the kitchen while she waited for the video call to connect. Her laptop was perched on a small table beside her in order to show not only her face, but her stomach. She knew that Klaus would want to see how much their son had grown since their last conversation. She had mailed him a letter after each ultrasound appointment, a copy of the ultrasound photo included._

_She knew how much those letters meant to him._

_When Caroline heard the familiar dial of the video chat connecting, she could not help but feel her heart leap into her throat. After a moment, Klaus’s beaming face appeared on the screen and she took in every ounce of his appearance. He looked good, if not a bit tired, and she could see the familiar scene of the inside of the canvas tent they were stationed in. His stubble was all but fully grown and his hair a bit longer than it had been in their last call. He wore a tan short sleeved shirt and Caroline could see his dog tags hanging around his neck. His lips turned into a smile the moment she appeared on screen._

_“How are you feeling?” He asked, his eyes ranking over the bump. Caroline couldn’t help but place her hand on her stomach, smoothing out the white fabric of her sundress. While the California heat did nothing for her comfort, it gave her an excuse to wear nothing but dresses since the majority of her pants no longer fit. “You look beautiful.”_

_“Thank you. I’m okay, sore and tired but okay. He is kicking up a storm, though and it makes sleeping impossible. The doctor says everything is progressing normally and that he appears to be a very healthy baby boy.” Klaus nodded, as though he was taking in everything she was saying. “Mom is here for a bit. She is staying up until the birth. She will be with me and for the first day’s post birth. Rebekah has been mentioning coming up to see the baby, so she’ll be here for a little bit.”_

_“You’re not alone. Good. Good.” Klaus replied almost more to himself than to Caroline. He gave her a warm smile and ran his fingers through his curly hair, a feature Caroline secretly hoped their son inherited. “I don’t have too much time. Stefan has a conference call with his lawyer in a little bit so he will need the computer.” Caroline nodded with a small scowl, silently cursing Elena for cutting her time short. “But I have something important to tell you.”_

_“What?”_

_“I got a job offer.” Caroline sat up straighter, or at least, as straight as she could. “Once I’m finished up with this tour, the Marine Corps is offering me a position as a recruiter. I’m not sure where I’ll be stationed so we might have to move out of California if I take the job. The details are not confirmed yet and won’t be until I’m home, but I want to take it.”_

_“What does that mean? Will you be deployed again or...”_

_“No. It’s a non-deployable job.” Caroline sucked in a breath. “I will be assisting with new enlistees and may be working in a training barracks to break them in, but I won’t be shipped out overseas again. I know that you’ve been getting used to California and like being closed to the beach but this way I won’t have to worry about being deployed again. I’ll be home every night-“_

_“Take it.” Caroline told him quickly. Her imagination was running wild. The possibility that her husband would be home every night to have dinner, to hold her and be with their son was something she only dreamed about. She wanted to build that life with him. She knew that the Marines were in his blood and there was no going back for him. He was a career military man and it was part of the reason she loved him. The thought that he could continue with a career he loved and have his family at the same time; it was enough to make her cry._

_This was not the life that Caroline had imagined herself having. She always thought she would live in Virginia forever; get a job at a small news-station, get married and have a family. Instead she lived in a military based development with a deployed husband, a child on the way and ran a blog based on what her life experiences were thus far as a military wife._

_She loved the turn her life had taken and the only thing that would make it sweeter was having her husband home._

_“I thought you would say that.” His shoulders relaxed a bit and it made Caroline wonder if he was worried about her reaction. He knew that seeing Stefan essentially handling a divorce while being deployed was heartbreaking for him, but she would never consider abandoning her husband in the way Elena had. “I love you.”_

_“I love you too.” Caroline pressed a kissed to her fingers and then slowly touched the screen; Klaus mimicking the same motion. She placed her hand back on her stomach and stroked it gently. “You’ll be home soon, and we will be there to greet you. I promise.”_

“You’re home. You’re really home.” Caroline whispered as she broke away from the lingering kiss, the need to gaze at him overtook her. Klaus rested his head against her forehead. Their eyes locked for a moment as the revealed in each other’s presence before Klaus pulled away. He looked down at the sleeping baby in Caroline’s arms and it was as though he was unable to see anything else. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Klaus told her as his hand touched Elliot’s small back. His thumb ran a small line up and down the light green shirt Caroline had dressed him in that morning. Elliot did not budge, only giving a slight yawn as he moved closer to Caroline. The sight made Klaus smile widely in disbelief. “He is sleeping.”

“Yeah. He fell asleep a few moments before you came through.” Caroline told him as Klaus’s hand moved to touch his cheek gently before moving to the tiny hand that was resting just below Caroline’s collarbone. “Do you want to hold him?” Klaus, unable to speak, nodded and Caroline couldn’t help but smile. She shifted her weight and moved her hands under Elliot’s arms in order to transfer him to his father. “Rest him against your chest. He likes to be rocked as he sleeps.”

“Yeah, I remember. You’ve said that during our chats.” Klaus whispered; his eyes unable to look away from the baby in his arms. He slowly swayed from foot to foot, rocking in a way that he hoped would please his son. His eyes took in every inch of Elliot’s sleeping face. Caroline could see the tears pooling in his eyes as he leaned down and kissed the top of Elliot’s curls. Elliot, in his sleep, reached out and grabbed ahold of Klaus’s dog tags; holding them in his tiny fists. “He’s perfect. He’s so perfect. Thank you.”

Unable to contain the small bubble of happy laughter that escape her lips, Caroline reached into her purse to pull out her phone. Quickly, she snapped a few pictures and sent them off to his siblings, letting them know that their brother was home safe and sound; knowing that there was a chance that within the next several weeks, she would be playing host to them, because they would want to see Klaus in person for themselves.

Klaus held out his hand, pulling Caroline from her thoughts, and pulled Caroline to him. She rested her head against his chest. He wrapped the arm that was not holding his son around Caroline’s waist, pressing a kiss to the top of her head in the same way he had Elliot’s. She tilted her head upward, seeing Klaus’s wide smile as he held both of them in his arms. She stood on her tip toes and lightly kissed him on the lips. She could feel the smile against her lips, causing her to return it with one of her own.

“Welcome home Klaus.”


	2. Klaroline After Dark- Autumn Edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabbel was requested as part of my Klaroline After Dark series.

**Since you're picturing Caroline getting pregnant, can you make a smut pregnancy sex? lol I would love it!**

When he was deployed and Caroline had to go through her pregnancy alone, it was torture. The pain and despair of not being able to be with her was something that made Klaus take the promotion as a recruiter. He was home every night at the same time and he was able to watch his son Elliott grow from a curious baby to a rambunctious toddler. It was even sweeter when the Marines stationed him back in Virginia and it allowed Caroline to be around her family.

What he had not expected when Caroline fell pregnant with their second child, another boy, was the increase of her libido once she was comfortably into her second trimester. It was not an uncommon occurrence for Klaus to walk through the front door after a long day on the base for find Caroline waiting from him. That particular evening, Caroline all but pinned him against the front door, pulling at his uniform and undressing him before he was able to put his bag down.

“Sweetheart? Elliott?”

“With my mom.” Caroline answered, pulling his head down to hers in a furious kiss. Their lips battled for dominance and it was a fight that Klaus knew he was going to lose. While he was very much happy to be in the way of a very aroused Caroline, he was not about to win against her when she was pawing at him like a caged animal. “Something about a trick-or-treat thing at the police station and grandson bonding time. Don’t care. I want you.”

“You’re all tensed up.” Klaus muttered as he massaged her back as her lips sucked on his neck. His shirt was open, revealing his white tank-top underneath it and she was already working on the belt of his pants. As gently as he could, he slowly pulled away from her and looked down at her. “Sweetheart, slow down. I will take care of you first. Okay?” Caroline whimpered and the sight of a very worked up Caroline sent a shot of arousal straight to his groin. “Go sit on the stairs.”

Caroline sent him a very naughty smirk and moved towards the stairs in order to situation herself comfortably on them. Klaus followed behind her, taking in the sight of her flushed and ready for him on the stairway. Her hair was in a loose messy bun and despite the cold October air, Caroline wore a slight pink sundress due to the hot flashes she had while pregnant. When she had been pregnant with Elliott, Caroline had told Klaus that she had gone through six vibrators in order satisfy herself in his absence. Klaus vowed to never let that happen again.

Klaus settled himself on his knees before her and spread her legs wide for him. He lined her thighs with kisses until he reached her soaking wet core. Her panties were drenched and pushed them aside to see her glistening clit. She had been aroused for hours and was already panting. Klaus took pity on her, knowing that now as not the time to drag out her release. Klaus leaned forward and began sucking and nipping at her clit.

“Klaus! Yes. Oh god yes. Don’t stop. Please.” Caroline screamed out as she leaned back against the stairway. Her arms were limp beside her, unable to reach down between them to grip his hair due to her growing belly. Either way, Caroline withered against his lips and teeth. Klaus slowly sunk two fingers inside her, curling them to hit that spot he knew she loved. A few thrust and he knew that she would reach her much needed peak. When she hit her climax, she started sobbing in release.

“Shh, I have you. I promise.” Klaus kissed the inside of her thighs gently, as she was coming down. Her body was relaxed and loose, a completely contrast it what it had been only moments before. Klaus pulled away from her body and crawled up to sit next to her. Caroline reached out and took his hand, kissing in in thanks. He smiled and leaned down to place a small peck on her lips. “Feel better.”

“Yes. Much. Thank you.” Caroline scooted over and made room for him next to her. Klaus wrapped his arms around her shoulders, bringing her to rest her head against his chest. They laid there for a few moments before Caroline turned to him and looked into his eyes. “Although, I am still going to need you in our bed. I feel the need to ride you until you can no longer walk.”

“Yes mam.” Klaus replied, his voice caught in his throat and his mouth going dry. Flashes of what she had planned for him played before his eyes. He jumped up and all but ran towards their bedroom, Caroline’s laughter following him. When she entered their bedroom, pushed him onto the bed and dropped her pink sundress, all Klaus could think about was getting Caroline pregnant more often.


End file.
